riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:MatrixirtaM/Rozdział 1 - Spotykam Kozoczłowieka
Cześć wzystkim, jest to mój pierwszy rozdział powieści pod tytułem ,,Syn Nieba" Mam nadzieję, że bardzo wam się spodoba. Akcja rozgrywa się jakiś czas po ,,Oimpijskich Herosach Zapraszam. Mimo że nie mogłem spokojnie zasnąć to jeszcze kozioł zaczął do mnie gadać. Był to dość chłodny dzień. Jak od jakiegoś czasu, postanowiłem wstać o świcie. Tej nocy nie mogłem nawet zmróżyć oka. Bałem się, że ten sen znowu się pojawi. Od dość dawna mi się śni – od tego dnia, w którym całe moje życie się zmieniło. Postanowiłem stąd uciec, bo czułem, że ktoś mnie śledzi – zresztą jak zawsze. Wziąłem mój plecak, wstałem i ruszyłem na północ. Idąc, myślałem o tym co mi powiedziała moja mama zaraz po tym jak wróciłem, któregoś dnia do domu. ,,Uciekaj – mówiła – On cie szuka’’ Tak więc od jakiegoś czasu chodzę sobie po mieście bez celu. Nie wiem co mam robić. Jedynymi rzeczami, które mam to plecak, troche jedzenia, które udało mi się zabrać z kuchni szybko przed odejściem, oraz mapę Ameryki, którą kupiłem za moje oszczędności. Nie wiedziałem po co mi ona ale myślałem, że mi się przyda. W kieszeni zostało mi już tylko kilka dolarów. Pomyślałem jeszcze chwilę o tym co mama mówiła. Kogo miała na myśli mówiąc, że mnie szuka. Może ten mężczyzna z mojego snu... Nie to niemożliwe, przecież sny się nie sprawdzają. Ale kim on może być? Tego nie wiem, ale mam przeczucie, że wkrótce się tego dowiem. Nie wiem dlaczego ale poprostu to czuję. Na pewno musi to być jakiś nieznajomy, no bo przecież kto inny? Może mój tata... Ale jak skoro mama mówiła, że odszedł zaraz po moim porodzie i zresztą dlaczego ten mężczyzna ze snu mi groził. Tego nie wiedziałem. Więc szedłem cały czas bez głównego celu. Zmęczony, zmarznięty. Nie wiedziałem co robić. Dzisiaj też się nie wyspałem, tak jak codziennie odkąd zacząłem samotnie wędrować. Tej nocy postanowiłem zasnąć na ławce obok stacji benzynowej, było bardzo zimno. Dzisiaj jednak musiałem już iść gdzie indziej, ponieważ czułem, że coś mnie śledzi. Tym razem jeszcze bardziej. Wiedziałem, że muszę uciekać. Ostatnio spotykały mnie dziwne rzeczy: zauważałem różne potwory - dosłownie wszędzie. Ale skąd te potwory i to w wszędzie. Myślałem, że mam halucynacje no bo przecież gdyby te potwory tam naprawdę były to chyba ludzie by je zauważyli. Ale niechciałem o tym myśleć. Postanowiłem się rozejrzeć. Dookoła były drzewa. Nawet nie zauważyłem, że wszedłem do lasu, pewnie dlatego, że zamyśliłem się. Ptaszki ćwierkały i wiał lekki wiaterek. Na niebie zbierały się ciemne chmury. Wyglądało jakby za chwile zaczęło padać i grzmić. Cieszyłem się, że niebo było zakryte. Bałem się, że ta postać ze snu znowu się tam pojawi. Szedłem dalej aż tu nagle TRZASK. Usłyszałem gdzieś z tyłu dźwięk łamanego patyka. Odwróciłem się. Nikogo nie było. I znów te same uczucie. Czuję, że ktoś mnie śledzi, odwracam się i nikogo nie ma. Rozejrzałem się jeszcze raz. Nikogo nie było. Ruszyłem dalej. W oddali Zauważyłem małe jeziorko. Podszedłem tam aby się troche orzeźwic. Kiedy schyliłem się i spojrzałem na odbicie chcąc wsadzić dłonie do wody zauważyłem z tyłu za mną jakąś postać. Odwróciłem się i przestraszyłem. Prawie wpadłem do wody. Przede mną stał... no właśnie nie wiem co to było. To było coś w stylu kozoczłowieka. Wyglądałby tylko jak człowiek gdyby no... nie te rogi na głowie i kozie nogi. Był tak mniej więcej mojego wzrostu. Był napakowany. Mał ciemne, krótko przystrzyżone włosy. Myślałem, że to jakiś żart. Byłem w szkoku i nagle przemówił: - Cześć, nareszcie cię odnalazłem, możemy wracać do obozu To mnie jeszcze bardziej zszokowało. Kozioł, który chce mnie zabrać do jakiegoś obozu. I co to ma znaczyć, że nareszcie mnie odnalazł. On mnie szukał? Po co? - Czego ty odemnie chesz? – zapytałem, starałem się aby to zabrzmiało dość spokojnie - Zabrać cię. Poza obozem dla takich jak ty jest bardzo niebezpiecznie. Musimy iść. Potwory już cię pewnie wywęszyły. Obóz herosów jest niedaleko. - Jaki obóz? Jakie potwory? Co to znaczy dla takich jak ja? - Ten obóz - mówił – jest dla takich jak ty czyli herosów... to znaczy nie wiem jak jest w twoim przypadku, bo twoim ojcem nie jest żaden bóg olimpijski tylko... no... nie wiem jak to powiedzieć. Ale chodź, obóz czeka na ciebie i Rachel chce z tobą porozmawiać. To ona chciała żebym ciebie odnalazł. Prawde mówią nic nie zrozumiałem z tego co to coś do mnie mówiło, ale jakiś głos podpowiadał mi, że powinienem tam pójść... do tego obozu. Jednak nie ufałem za bardzo temu kozłu. - Słuchaj koźle, nie... - Nie jestem kozłem tylko satyrem ale możesz mówić na mnie Tedd. Ty jesteś chyba Kenny... Kenny Sky. Dobrze pamiętam. Teraz już nic nie wiedziałem, może śnie, proszę niech to będzie sen. Skąd on zna moje imię. - Więc słuchaj Tedd – wkurzyłem się – nie znam cię i nie zamierzam z tobą iść do tego obozu, a jak nie dasz mi spokoju... - Słuchaj – mówił satyr – tu wszędzie poza obozem są potwory. Tylko czekają żeby cię zaatakować, a jeszcze większym niebezpieczeństem jest ten... zresztą wszystkiego się dowiesz w obozie. Czy Tedd miał na myśli tego mężczyznę, który pojawia się w moich snach? Czułem, że tak. Już nic nie wiedziałem. - Wybacz – mówił satyr- ale nie zostawiasz mi innego wyboru Wyciągnął z kieszeni jakiś długi kij podobny do laski(jak on się tam zmieścił?) i końcówką dotknoł mojego ciała. Zrobiłem się strasznie słaby i zemdlałem. Bardzo prosze abyście napisali wasze opinie nawet negatywne. Dzięki za przeczytanie :-) Informacje o blogu są na mojej stronie profilowej. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania